My Hero
by The Ocean Is My Inkwell
Summary: A one-shot alternate ending for the entire PJO series. Unrequited Thuke. Rated T for thematic element. FINISHED.


**A/N: I decided that one-shots really clique around here, so I decided to go ahead with the one I've always been planning to do. It's a **_**very**_** classic ship, Thuke (Thalia/Luke), but I've tried to make it…well, **_**different**_**.**

**By the way, this is set in between **_**The Battle of the Labyrinth**_** and **_**The Last Olympian**_**. Of course, Rick Riordan never meant this scene to take place, but this is just my fictional take on what the fifth book could alternatively look like. (But remember, this is just a one-shot!)**

**Hope you like it!**

_My Hero_

The dark pine needles brushed softly against my face and hair as I leaned closer again the rough, warm bark and drank in the smell of earth and dew, hidden safely in the shadows of evening. The soft glow of the moon penetrated through the thick haze of clouds, casting a shimmering silver path before me—just as if it were leading me somewhere, sometime.

With a sigh, I ran a lean hand through my cropped ebony hair and hugged myself a little tighter to keep warm in the gathering cold of the approaching midnight. The cool metal of my silver circlet pressed insistently against my forehead, almost as if it were reminding me that I should now only be thinking of Artemis…and not _him_.

Again the silver light from the moon danced playfully before my eyes, prancing and goading me to follow both the potential dangers and surprises it offered me. I glanced uncertainly about me: for miles around, there was not another soul in sight. Most likely the Border patrols were busy circulating on the other side of camp, near the river and the forest, where there would most likely be another attack—if ever—from Zeus' Fist. Seeing that I was alone, I shivered and pulled my jacket closer round my shoulders—and then I stepped into the moonlight.

Was Artemis watching me from the moon?

I thrust aside the thought forcefully from my mind and focused on the shifting, sifting lighted path before me. I just knew that _something_ was waiting for me at the end of that road—though it led straight into the heart of the forest.

Would the others see me?

I could not worry about that now. All of a sudden my heart began to beat twice as fast as it had ever before, and my fists clenched and unclenched themselves of their own accord. Quickly I strode down the grassy slope, never straying once from the path, and at last I came to where the moonlight was blocked by the lacy pattern of the leafy branches woven together above my head.

"You're here."

It was a silent whisper, carried to my mind on the wind. Slowly, as if in a trance, I turned toward the unseen voice.

His silhouette shimmered and flickered like a ghost's in the sliver of moonlight piercing through the canopy of trees. His wavy hair was flecked unevenly with flashes of gold, and his deep blue eyes seemed to shine so brightly that they were two diamonds in his face. The rest of his body seemed to fade into the shadows, since he was wearing something purely black.

I didn't know at first whether to speak or stay safe and silent in the shadows. But I was already standing in the full light of the moon, and I could see him—and even more, he could see me.

"I am here," I replied simply.

He made as if to move closer to me, but I leaned ever so slightly backward as he advanced, and he halted, as if unsure of my reaction. "We are alone."

Of course, he meant it as a statement, not a question of clarification.

At last the words found their proper places on my numb tongue. "Why are you here?"

It took him a long while to reply. Then he took another step toward me. This time I stayed rooted to where I stood and could only watch as he came toward me. "I think you know," was all he said when he finally spoke again.

For some strange reason, I shook my head. "I don't know. Luke, I don't know."

"I've come back," he said slowly. "I—I decided—I was wrong."

All of a sudden the tears sprang to my eyes. I shook my head again, this time more insistently than before. "I don't believe you."

He turned to face me fully, and his dark blue eyes shone with so much pain that it pierced my heart just to look at him. "Thalia," he murmured, and came to stand right in front of me.

I took a step back.

Luke stood still and looked hard at me. "Thalia. Why don't you believe in me anymore?"

I took another step back. "I believed in you so much before…and you let me down."

"Thalia, please."

I continued to shake my head vehemently. There was something inside me that wanted to give in, yet my iron will battered relentlessly against my heart.

"Thalia, I thought you'd be the person who'd still trust me—and believe in me."

"I don't trust you anymore. You—you're a devil, Luke. You've turned against the gods. You've turned against _me_."

"Thalia!"

"Stop it! Don't speak my name! You are no longer the one I knew."

"But I still am—"

"You are a liar."

My words fell thick and hot against the earth and swirled in a misty wall between us; I could not meet his eyes. I felt almost guilty. But why should I be guilty? What wrong had I done him? He had done me wrong. He had betrayed and abandoned me…and yet the feeling still lingered.

I clenched my fists savagely. "Go away, Luke. Just go away."

I dared not look up to see the tears glistening there in those pools of deep blue. He did not speak; and yet he did not move.

I bit my lip till I felt the blood trickle down my chin. "You are a traitor, Luke. You have betrayed all you loved and ever cared for. You have no more soul."

"Thalia," he whispered, drawing close to me again and yet uttering that one word. "Why are you so cruel to me?"

I choked. "It—it hurts—so much."

He came closer. "It doesn't have to be so."

I could barely find my voice through my tears. "How?"

"If you only believe again—"

"No!!!" In one last desperate attempt to hold up the wall of resolve crumbling fast within me, I whipped out my bow and notched an arrow aimed straight at his heart.

"I could just speak one word, and this whole thing would be over again," I said through gritted teeth. "I could just shout, and the camp patrol would come running. And you'd be nothing but a pile of ash strewn across the earth."

"I know."

His answer shocked me.

My fingers trembled; my resolve quivered within me. My crystalline eyes flashed wildly.

"But you are of two minds!" I wailed. "You are not Luke. Yes, you are Luke. But you're Luke _and_ Kronos. You've allowed him to render you powerless, mindless, loveless."

"I see only one standing here who is loveless, Thalia."

"You are blind!"

"You are more so."

The arrow flew from my hand without warning, coursing ahead straight through despite my wobbling aim. I opened my mouth to scream a curse.

The scream never came. The arrow never reached him. All of a sudden it became clear again and hung as if suspended by magic in midair; Luke calmly reached out a hand, plucked it out, and snapped it over his knee with one hand.

My mouth was open in a silent shriek of horror and shock. Before I could shout and call for help, I found myself engulfed in his warm lips pressed against mine.

The kiss was so brief, not even a second, but in that second I felt all the hurt and pain and passion pouring out of Luke's heart. Yes, Luke. Not Kronos, but my old familiar friend Luke. The boy whose eyes shone sky blue, not gold. The boy who was easy and carefree. The boy who fought for me like a hero. The boy who could throw back his head and laugh at the sound of my name.

And in that moment, the wall broke. My heart gave in.

_Finis_

**A/N: I'm sorry it was so dark and emo and all, but I thought it would match Thalia's point of view, since she's a rather closed and mysterious character with her strange hidden feelings.**

**Also, the original version of this story was slightly longer and had a different ending—it went past the kiss—but I was unsatisfied by that version, so I trashed it and cut it down to this. I hope you like this one.**

**(I know, in the fourth paragraph, Selene is supposed to be the real goddess of the moon, but the Greeks eventually blended her and Artemis together.)**

**Well! Did you like it? Hate it? Or absolutely love it? Please review!**


End file.
